LOS SIETE AMORES
by Senach
Summary: Basado en el prime libro, Hogwarts se enfrenta a una serie de desapariciones y posibles asesinatos, además de los desesperados esfuerzos de Voldemort por regresar.
1. LOS SIETE AMORES

**LOS SIETE AMORES**

-Fueron tiempos oscuros, muy oscuros...- Hagrid, trataba de explicarle a Harry el origen de su cicatriz, en una extraña taberna de Londres- puedes estar tranquilo Harry, al menos por el momento...

-¿Quieres decir que Vold..., quién-tú-ya-sabes, no está muerto?

-No, no... no lo creo, debe de estar merodeando por ahí, demasiado débil para regresar- opinó Hagrid- pero cargado de malicia, de todos modos si estuviera cerca ya lo sabríamos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el niño, de apenas 11 años, mirando a su acompañante fijamente.

-Pues... pues...- a Hagrid le costaba hablar, tan solo recordar el pasado le daba escalofríos- la otra vez, el ambiente se volvió denso, había un aura de oscuridad a nuestro alrededor, y la canción... se entonaba una canción que...

-¿Que qué?- Harry, con la habitual inocencia de un niño, se apremiaba por saber más, ¡pobre! Él no conocía las consecuencias.

-No la entonaré Harry- dijo Hagrid con la voz temblorosa- la canción era presagio de muerte, y a pesar de que la recuerdo intacta en mi mente, no la repetiré jamás en voz alta, no seré yo quien traiga la desgracia de nuevo...

Lo que sigue ya lo sabemos, Harry llegó a Hogwarts y fue seleccionado para Gryffindor, donde hizo nuevos e inseparables amigos, pero, un día, cometió el peor de los errores, y una noche McGonagall lo castigó junto con Hermione, Ron Y Draco. Los mandó con Hagrid al bosque oscuro y es aquí donde empieza nuestra historia.

Se habían adentrado demasiado en el bosque, la noche era oscura y fría, el viento que corría entre los árboles parecía querer susurrarles algo, algo que no entendían, y poco a poco el entorno se llenó de extraños sonidos.

El grupo se dividió en dos, (dividirse es un gran error cuando acecha el peligro más eminente) y de repente algo asustó al pequeño Malfoy, echó a correr y a gritar pidiendo auxilio y dejó solo a Harry...

El chico estaba preso del pánico y ante sus ojos había una extraña forma negra, mal iluminada por algún lastimero rayo de luna que se había abierto paso entre las nubes y el ramaje de los árboles.

Y entonces el viento quiso susurrar más claramente para Harry:

_**El más grande de los Señores, dispone de siete amores;**_

_**siete amores que son vida, y solo uno se dio a la huída.**_

_**El primero con pavor, salió a buscar candor;**_

_**pero alguien conocido, lo dejó estremecido.**_

_**El segundo y más risueño, no tenía sueño;**_

_**mas la noche lo atrapó, y su cuerpo solapó.**_

_**El tercer amor, decía tener gran valor;**_

_**pero lo que no sabía, es que no escaparía. **_

_**El cuarto se cansó, y con él regresó;**_

_**pero el Señor despechado, pensó que no estaba enamorado. **_

_**El quinto solo estaba, mas cuando nadie lo miraba,**_

_**una brisa misteriosa, le propinó una losa.**_

_**El sexto era muy listo, pero a él no había visto;**_

_**y cuando se giró a mirar, empezó a tiritar.**_

_**El séptimo se hizo esperar, pero no se puede dudar;**_

_**de que todos los amores, vuelven con sus Señores.**_

Era la canción que antaño se entonó, ¡Harry había escuchado la canción! Pero estaba demasiado perplejo para reaccionar, fue Draco, de vuelta al castillo quien lo espabiló.

-Potter- lo llamó Draco susurrante- se que esa cosa te habló, pude escuchar algo ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-¿De verdad te importa Malfoy?- Harry le sonrió maliciosamente- entonces tendrías que haberte quedado, en lugar de salir corriendo como un cobarde.

-¡No me llames cobarde Potter!- protestó el rubio- Tú te caíste de culo, tenías tanto miedo que no pudiste reaccionar, por eso te quedaste allí- sin esperar contestación, se fue dándole un codazo y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Una vez llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione detuvo a Harry- ¿A qué se refería Malfoy? ¿Qué viste en el bosque? ¿Qué está pasando, Harry?

-Demasiadas preguntas Hermione- contestó Harry dejándose caer sobre un sillón cerca de la crepitante chimenea.

-¡Eh Tío! Al menos contesta alguna- Ron se había sentado en un sofá, junto con Hermione y enfrente de Harry.

-Es que no estoy seguro...-murmuró el chico mirando fijamente el fuego- creo que era una canción...

-¿Una canción?- Ron puso cara de incredulidad, se quitó los zapatos y estiró las piernas hacia delante- ¿Esa cosa del bosque te ha cantado una canción? Eso no se lo cree ni el más tonto de los gnomos de jardín.

-¿Gnomos de jardín?- Harry nunca había oído hablar de ellos.

-¡Alto!- exclamó Hermione- No le interrumpas más Ron, y tú Harry, no cambies de tema, queremos saber a que se refería Malfoy, y lo queremos saber ahora...


	2. EL PRIMER AMOR

** EL PRIMER AMOR**

Inesperadamente el viento comenzó a soplar, hojas y otras brozas golpeaban las ventanas, y el sueño de los niños que ya dormían se hizo inquietante. Neville Lomboton se revolvía en las sábanas, y preso de una extraña sensación se levantó y fue a ver si encontraba a alguien más, otro alumno tan asustado como él, en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pero no encontró a ninguno de sus compañeros o compañeras, largas horas hacía que Harry les había contado lo que había escuchado en el bosque, a Ron y a Hermione, y lo que Hagrid le contó en la tabernucha.

Se encontraba solo en la sala, creía sentir frío a pesar de que la chimenea ardía imperecedera, hojas y otras ramas, nada más musitó mirando la ventana, pero, inesperadamente, pudo descifrar una cara reflejada en el húmedo cristal de la ventana.

-¡Profesor!- exclamó el chico tocándose el pecho. No lo había oído entrar, ni sus pasos ni el rechinar del cuadro al abrirse.

-¿No puedes dormir Lomboton?-le preguntó con voz melosa- Sígueme... Sígueme...

Ya había amanecido, el castillo estaba invadido de una espesa niebla y un incómodo silencio, parecía que todos los pajarillos se habían vuelto tímidos o les daba pereza piular aquella mañana. A la hora del desayuno, Harry estaba muy excitado (por todo lo acontecido la noche anterior), como para darse cuenta de la ausencia de Neville, Hermione pensó que el chico se habría quedado dormido, todos sabían que era muy despistado y seguro que se le habría olvidado poner el despertador.

Pero a primera hora de la mañana tampoco hizo acto de presencia en la clase de Transformaciones.

-¿Alguien sabe donde está Lomboton?- preguntó Minerva arrugando la nariz.

Nadie sabía nada, sus compañeros de habitación no lo habían visto al despertarse, le explicaron que la cama del chico estaba desecha pero que no había rastro de él. Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry ¿Tendrá algo que ver? se preguntó así mismo mirando a Hermione que, seguramente, se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.

La Profesora mandó a Filch con su gata a buscarlo por todas partes, por todos los rincones, pero a la hora de comer seguía sin haber noticias de él.

-¡Eh, Harry! ¿Se sabe algo de Neville?- le preguntó Ron cogiendo un trozo de pollo asado con las manos, nada le quitaba el apetito a este chico.

-No, que yo sepa- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione observó a los Profesores- Mirarlos- dijo la chica- por la cara de vinagre que hacen todos, me temo que todavía no lo han encontrado y que ni si quiera tienen una pista.

-Harry...

-¡No Ron!- exclamó Harry frotándose la cicatriz, se percató de que en ese momento Snape le miraba- No puede ser...

-¿Por qué no Harry?- insistió Hermione inclinándose hacia él- anoche nos dijiste que el centauro que te salvó de esa cosa, te dio a entender que era quién-tú-ya-sabes, y además, está la canción, tal y como Hagrid había dicho que ocurrió la otra vez.

-Solo son unos estúpidos versos- contestó de mala gana- no creo que tenga nada que ver. Seguramente Neville se asustó anoche por el viento y se fue a... a... a buscar a alguien que le hiciera compañía o... un lugar más tranquilo... se habrá quedado dormido en cualquier parte. Estoy seguro de que no tardará en aparecer.

-Harry...- volvió a llamarlo Ron, había palidecido un poco por lo que Harry acababa de decir- ¿Qué decía la canción, o el verso o lo que sea, del primer amor?

No le costó recordarlo, tenía la letra fresca en su mente, le parecía imposible poder olvidarla, y también palideció- pues... pues... exactamente decía:

_**El primero con pavor, salió a buscar candor;**_

_**pero alguien conocido, lo dejó estremecido.**_

-¡Harry! Eso es exactamente lo que le debió suceder a Neville- dijo Hermione con cuidado de que nadie la escuchara.

-Yo no acabo de entenderlo- dijo Ron con simpleza- vale, como dice Harry, anoche Neville se asustó y salió de su cuarto a buscar a alguien...

-¡Exacto!- lo interrumpió Hermione algo excitada- eso coincide con lo de: _**El primero con pavor, salió a buscar candor...**_

-Bien, bien Hermione, es lo que yo decía- le reprochó el pelirrojo- pero, ¿Qué significa lo de: _**alguien conocido, lo dejó estremecido.**_?

-Creo que...- Harry tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa, tratando de pensar rápido y con mayor claridad- significa que Neville se encontró anoche con alguien que conocía, se fue con él y, ese alguien lo traicionó...

-Claro...-murmuró Hermione- pero entonces debe tratarse de alguien de Hogwarts, de algún alumno o de algún profesor ¿Pero quién?

-¿A qué viene tanta cháchara?- los interrumpió Snape, los tres levantaron la cabeza mirándolo con pavor- sois unos Gryffindors bastante lentos ¿no os habéis dado cuenta de que no queda nadie más en el comedor?

-¡Oh!- exclamó Hermione saliendo de su estupefacción, y mirando a su alrededor. Harry se tranquilizó un poco al ver que Dumbledore seguía sentado en la mesa de Profesores con Quirrell.

-Con tanto susurro y secretismo pareciera que estos tres Gryffindors están tramando algo- Snape, los miraba fijamente a los ojos, Harry tenía la sensación de que aquel horrible hombre podía leerle los pensamientos. Estuvieron así unos segundos, y después Snape desapareció del comedor llevándose consigo a Quirrell.

-¿Pensáis lo que yo?- preguntó Ron rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí- afirmó Harry echando una última ojeada a Dumbledore, antes de que este se fuera- debió ser Snape quién se llevó a Neville.

-Harry, deberías contárselo todo a Dumbledore- dijo Hermione preocupada- él es el único que puede hacer algo.

-No tenemos pruebas Hermione- contestó Harry molesto- deberemos investigar por nuestra cuenta.


	3. EL SEGUNDO AMOR

**EL SEGUNDO AMOR**

Los días fueron pasando, y el ambiente en Hogwarts se fue haciendo cada vez más y más extraño, la niebla era cada vez más densa, y ese silencio... ese silencio enloquecedor, todos sentían la necesidad de dejar aquel lugar y volver a sus hogares, o a cualquier otro sito más cálido y acogedor. Y con gran alivio llegaron las vacaciones de navidad.

Hermione encontró a sus amigos en el gran comedor, jugando una partida al ajedrez mágico, se despidió de ellos y les pidió que tuvieran cuidado pero que investigaran, ahora les resultaría más fácil seguirle la pista a Snape.

Antes de que la chica se fuera, pudo ver con gran desconsuelo a una Señora con lágrimas en los ojos que se dirigía al despacho del Director, era la abuela de Neville.

Llegó la mañana de navidad, y Ron llamó ansioso a Harry, ¡habían regalos!, Harry se encontró con una nota que no supo descifrar y un paquete sencillo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió una capa de invisibilidad.

-Ron...- Harry puso cara de pícaro- esta misma noche nos pondremos a investigar...- Ron tragó saliva.

Era media noche, el cielo estaba nublado, como siempre, y sin alumnos aquel castillo estaba todavía más silencioso.

Los dos chicos se vistieron y se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad por encima, Ron asomó la cabeza por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda No hay nadie, salieron al pasillo sin un rumbo fijo.

-¿A dónde vamos Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo, estaba emocionado por el espíritu de la aventura, pero también muy asustado, mucho... no se había olvidado de la canción.

-Al dormitorio de Snape- dijo Harry muy serio, tal vez él tampoco pudiera olvidarse de la canción.

-¿Qué dices? Eso es estúpido, muy estúpido Harry- se quejó el chico- acabaremos de cabeza en la oficina de Filch cumpliendo un castigo, estaremos castigados todas las fiestas.

-¡Vamos Ron! ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

Excepto por algún quejido de Ron, subieron en completo silencio las escaleras, rumbo al dormitorio de Snape. Al llegar, para su sorpresa, se encontraron con que la puerta no estaba cerrada con ningún encantamiento, la empujaron pero, allí no había nadie.

-Es extraño- opinó Ron saliendo de debajo de la capa.

-Mucho- corroboró Harry- Seguro que Snape ha salido de aquí a toda prisa, por algún motivo, y se le ha olvidado cerrar la puerta.

-¿Por cual motivo?- la voz de Ron temblaba.

-¡Ron! ¡Está planeando otro ataque!- dijo mirando a su compañero.

-Ay Harry... ay Harry...

-¿Qué te pasa Ron?- le preguntó posándole una mano en el hombro.

-¿No te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?- preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No te das cuenta de que en estos momentos somos muy pocos alumnos en el colegio? Y que tú... y que tú eres...

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Harry poniéndose la capa por encima- ¡Hemos de avisar a Dumbledore.

Pero Dumbledore tampoco estaba en su dormitorio, por lo que decidieron ir a buscarlo a su despacho, antes de que pudieran llegar, bajando por unas escaleras apareció Filch con su gata que comenzó a maullar frenética.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó el señor levantando su farolillo- ¡Sal! ¡No te escondas! ¡Se que estás ahí!- avanzó un poco y miró a su alrededor- calma gatita, calma, aquí no hay nadie.

No podían seguir por allí o la gata se les echaría encima, optaron por retroceder y tomar un pasillo, y luego otro, y otro. Cuando unas voces justo detrás de ellos les sorprendieron, se quedaron quietos apegados junto a la pared. Parecía que Quirrell y Snape discutían.

-Severus... Severus...- sollozaba Quirrell, tratando inútilmente de escapar de Snape, que lo tenía sujeto por el cuello- no se... no se de qué me estás hablando.

-No me obligues, no me obligues a retorcerte el pescuezo- lo amenazó Snape, con la mirada llena de ira- espero que pronto sepas a quién le debes lealtad.

-Severus... Severus... por fa...- se retorcía el otro hombre.

Snape notó algo extraño detrás suyo, estiró el brazo con la mano abierta, se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde estaban Harry y Ron, los dos chiquillos se fueron deslizando poco a poco hacia la izquierda hasta que al final, Snape dio un zarpazo y cerró su mano en el aire.

-¡Quirrell! Dime como llegar a...- Snape fue interrumpido en ese momento, llegó Filch avisando de que su gata, la Señora Norris, estaba muy inquieta y que suponía que había algún alumno fuera de su dormitorio.

No había tiempo de ir a buscar a Dumbledore, regresaron corriendo a su habitación antes de que algún profesor se diera cuenta de que eran ellos los que estaban vagabundeando por ahí. Si los pillaban, ya no podrían investigar en todas las vacaciones.

Por miedo a que entrara algún profesor al cuarto a cerciorarse de que estaban allí, Harry se durmió enseguida. Pero Ron no podía, cerró los ojos, los apretó con intensidad, pero fue inútil, daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir. Se levantó y miró por la ventana, no se veía nada a excepción de unas motitas de nieve apiladas en el alfeizar, tubo la sensación de que detrás de aquellos muros se encontraba el vacío, la nada.

Ya que no podía dormir, y por no molestar a Harry, bajó a la sala común y se puso a pensar frente a la chimenea, justo donde semanas antes estuvo Neville; él estaba seguro de que Snape era el culpable de todo esto, debía de ser "socio" del Señor Oscuro y, había llegado a la conclusión de que le había intentado sonsacar a Quirrell la forma de llegar a su próxima víctima, Pobre Quirrell, por poco lo estrangula pensó el chico.

Nervioso pero seguro de sí mismo, decidió ir a buscar a Dumbledore en plena noche y contárselo, cogió una vela y salió de la sala.

Se adentró en un pasillo solitario, en esos en los que casualmente no habían cuadros, el sudor comenzó a correr por su frente cuando escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas, fue entonces cuando recordó la canción:

_**El segundo y más risueño, no tenía sueño;**_

_**mas la noche lo atrapó, y su cuerpo solapó.**_

Antes de que pudiera girarse su vela se apagó, y un terrorífico grito se escuchó por todo el castillo.


	4. EL TERCER AMOR

**EL TERCER AMOR**

Hermione regresó a Hogwarts tras las vacaciones, otra vez sintió ese desasosiego en el pecho cuando vio al Señor y a la Señora Weasley llorando y acompañados por el Director, agachó la cabeza y corrió a los brazos de Harry que la esperaba en el gran comedor.

Hermione lloriqueaba- Casi me da un infarto cuando me llegó tu lechuza contándome lo de Ron.

-Soy un estúpido... un estúpido Hermione- se quejaba Harry que estaba profundamente abatido- ha sido culpa mía, me quedé dormido y no me di cuenta de...

-No Harry, no es culpa de nadie- le dijo la niña afablemente- Ronald ya estaba sobre aviso, no se lo que hizo... pero no debió hacerlo...

-Yo tampoco se lo que hizo, lo único que encontraron fue una palmatoria con una vela apagada en medio de un pasillo- le explicó Harry- imagino que debió salir de la sala común... no se... quizá trató de llegar hasta Dumbledore y... debimos avisarlo antes.

-¡Oh Harry! Esto es horrible- se lamentó Hermione- ya han desaparecido dos alumnos... ¿Quién será el próximo?

-¿Qué pasa Potter?- Draco se acercó a ellos, con una insoportable risita- No me lo digas... seguramente el pelirrojo no podía dormir ¿Verdad?

-¡¿Qué es lo que sabes Malfoy?!- bramó Harry poniéndose en pie, estaba claro que alguien le había contado algo a Draco.

-Se lo mismo que tú Potter- le contestó el rubio escupiendo las palabras- se que Lomboton era un cagón cobardica, y además un lerdo y se fió de quien no debía, y el pobretón debió de irse a oscuras a dar un paseo porque no podía dormir. Y ahora le toca el turno a un valiente ¿Serás tú, Potter? o ¿Serás tú, Granger?

-¡Maldito seas Malfoy!- Harry fue hacia él dispuesto a pelearse.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Snape pausadamente, que se había acercado con sigilo- el comedor no es lugar para que usted, Potter, se dedique a montar espectáculos. Malfoy, vuelva a su sitio, la mesa Slytheirn queda justo en el lado contrario, y procure no hablar más de la cuenta.

Descorazonados como estaban, se fueron, al atardecer, a la casa de Hagrid, el gigantón les ofreció dos tazas enormes de leche caliente pero les dijo que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo, estaba preocupado por algo que rechinaba en la chimenea.

-¿Eso es un huevo, Hagrid?- preguntó Hermione con su habitual curiosidad.

-Sí, sí, eso es- afirmó Hagrid mirándolo- pero no un huevo cualquiera...

-¡Es un huevo enorme!- exclamó Harry.

-Hagrid...- murmuró Hermione- ¿Eso es un huevo de dragón?

-Eres una bruja muy lista- le dijo Hagrid- eso es lo que es, y está a punto de nacer.

El huevo comenzó a crujir y a moverse, Hagrid lo sacó con sumo cuidado ya que quemaba mucho, y tras unos titileos el dragoncito asomó la cabeza, tosiendo y prendiéndole fuego a la barba del gigantón.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Harry- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Se lo gané a un Señor- explicó Hagrid- un amante de los animales, como yo, se impresionó mucho cuando le hablé de F... no, no, no, no debo hablaros de eso. Pero a ver, que era lo que me queríais decir y no sabíais como.

-La canción Hagrid- le dijo Harry mirando a Hermione de reojo- la noche aquella en que... ya sabes... vimos al centauro... había allí algo o alguien, no se... el caso es que...

-...que quién-tú-ya-sabes le dijo la canción a Harry- concluyó la frase Hermione pasándose las manos por la espalda.

-No puede ser Harry, no puede ser- se lamentó Hagrid- ¿Oíste la canción aquella noche en el bosque? Entonces, Neville y Ron...

-Sí Hagrid, han desaparecido por culpa de esa canción- afirmó Hermione.

-Y eso no es todo, Malfoy también la conoce- dijo Harry enfureciéndose- él me dijo que aquella noche había escuchado algo, pero solo algo, cuando me pidió que se lo dijera me negué ¿Cómo ha podido enterarse?

-Bueno eso, no me parece tan difícil de explicar- dijo Hagrid algo acalorado- somos muchos los que conocemos esa canción, si dices que el chico escuchó algo, nada más fácil que pensar que se lo contó a su padre y su padre le diría la canción completa. Solo ese Malfoy se atrevería a pronunciarla en voz alta, se cree muy poderoso... ¡se cree intocable! Pero en aquella época, cayeron muchos magos que se creyeron intocables como Malfoy, si quién-ya-sabéis ha vuelto... nadie está a salvo.

-De todos modos Draco Malfoy no tiene de que preocuparse- dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa- se supone que el tercero es una persona valiente, y él es un gallina, todavía recuerdo los gritos que dio en el bosque aquella noche- los tres se sonrieron.

-Bueno, bueno chicos, ahora marcharos- les pidió Hagrid- está cayendo la noche y no deberíais estar aquí, y no os preocupéis iré yo mismo a contarle todo lo que me habéis dicho a Dumbledore y a los Profesores...

-¡No!- exclamó Harry- a los profesores no. ¡Snape es el culpable!

-¿Snape? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Harry?!- se extraño Hagrid.

-¡Fue Snape, Hagrid!- insistió Hermione- fue una persona conocida quien raptó o...- le tembló la voz y asomaron lágrimas de sus ojos- ...mató a Neville.

-No pienses eso Hermione, Neville y Ron aparecerán- la alentó Harry aun que en su interior no estaba muy seguro.

-Harry tiene razón, aparecerán- insistió Hagrid- pero quitaros de la cabeza la idea de que Snape es culpable. Si Albus confía en él, yo confío ciegamente en él... ¡Y no hay nada más que decir!

-Pero...- iban a protestar los dos niños.

-¡No hay nada más que decir!- repitió.

Salieron de la cabaña, ya había caído completamente la noche, con su completa oscuridad, con su completo silencio... y para su sorpresa Draco los esperaba a pocos metros.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- le preguntó Harry apretando los puños.

-He oído todo lo que habéis dicho ahí dentro, Potter- contestó el rubio hablando con desprecio- ¡Sí! El gigantón tiene razón, fue mi padre quién me contó la historia de esa estúpida canción, pero yo no soy un cobarde Potter, a mí no me da miedo adentrarme de nuevo en el bosque, ten por seguro- comenzó a hablar con una enorme malicia- que quién-tú-ya-sabes no me haría ningún daño a mí, ¡ninguno Potter! más bien todo lo contrario.

-¡Estás sordo Malfoy!- le recriminó Hermione- si dices haber oído nuestra conversación, deberías haberte enterado de que nadie está a salvo, ¡Nadie Malfoy!

-¡Los Malfoy sí estamos a salvo!- gritó Draco- pero tú... Granger, debiste ser la primera en caer.

Fuera de sí, Hermione le propinó un tremendo puñetazo al rubio, haciéndolo caer de culo- ¡Vete al cuerno asquerosa sanguijuela!- y se fueron de allí dejándolo solo.

-Maldita sea Granger- susurró Draco- me adentraré en el bosque y me aseguraré de que seas la siguiente en caer- echó a andar en plena oscuridad, tenía frío y arreciaba tormenta pero siguió caminando con la convicción de que él era inmune a la estúpida patraña de la canción, de repente vio una luz en un claro del bosque, una extraña luz que lo atraía, se acercó lentamente pero cuando se dio cuenta de la situación ya era demasiado tarde, lo intentó mas... no pudo escapar.


	5. EL CUARTO AMOR

**EL CUARTO AMOR**

El amanecer del día siguiente se presentaba teñido de rojo, como si unas manos culpables se limpiaran la sangre en el horizonte.

Hermione contemplaba aquel cielo desde la ventana, y desde la torre de Gryffindor, vio un padre azorado atravesando los terrenos con presteza... lo perdió de vista cuando entró al castillo.

La niña se encontró con Harry en la sala común y allí le explicó que acababa de ver llegar a Lucius Malfoy, y la verdad es que tenía mal aspecto.

-¿Crees que Draco...?- musitó Harry algo paralizado.

-Me temo que sí Harry, me temo que él ha sido el tercero- dijo Hermione también muy seria- pero me extraña, no lo puedo llegar a creer.

-A mí también me cuesta de creer, se suponía que el tercero era valiente, no un idiota- dijo Harry sonriendo al final- pero ya sabes lo que nos dijo ayer Hagrid "Nadie está a salvo"- dijo imitando su voz.

-No es por eso Harry, lo que no comprendo es que siendo tan amigo el Profesor Snape de los Malfoy, le haya ocurrido esto a Draco- explicó la chica- si el Profesor es culpable, esto no tiene sentido.

-¡Es culpable Hermione!-gritó Harry; los demás alumnos que estaban en ese momento en la sala se le quedaron mirando de arriba a bajo, y decidió relajarse y bajar la voz- es culpable... yo lo vi... tenía a Quirrell cogido por el cuello, le habló de lealtad y trató de sonsacarle información.

-¿Estás seguro de que fue eso lo que viste?- insistió Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo lo vi Hermione, y Ron También...- deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su amigo estuviera allí con él, en ese momento.

-Está bien Harry, está bien...- Hermione puso cara de bribonzuela- ¿Harry?

-¿Sí Herm?

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta con tu capa? Yo aún no la he usado.

Harry se sorprendió- ¿Qué te propones?

-Seguir al Señor Malfoy- dijo resuelta- solo él puede "decirnos" qué hace aquí, y qué le ha pasado en realidad a su hijo.

-Pero Herm... ¿y las clases? Nos toca con McGonagall a primera hora.

-Desde que ha empezado el año no nos han castigado Harry... ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora?

Harry sonrió como siempre que iba a hacer una gamberrada, subió a su dormitorio a por la capa y cuando ya no quedó nadie en la sala se metieron debajo y salieron por el cuadro.

Afortunadamente tropezaron con el Señor Malfoy en el vestíbulo, venía de hablar con Dumbledore en su despacho y no traía muy buena cara. Pero no se fue, siguió caminando rumbo a las mazmorras y allí se entrevistó con Snape mientras que los dos niños se quedaron fuera escuchando.

-Severus... Severus... ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a mi hijo?- preguntaba Lucius con desolación.

-Imagino que ya habrás hablado con el Director- contestó Snape ofreciéndole asiento- podrás hacerte una idea de la situación.

-¿Es cierto que ha regresado?- el blanquecino rostro de Lucius palideció mucho más.

-Todo apunta a que sí- contestó Snape secamente.

-Pero... pero... él no le haría daño a mi hijo... en cuanto Draco le diga que es mi hijo le dejará ir... no le haría daño a...

-¿Al hijo de un traidor?- concluyó la frase Snape- claro que le haría daño.

-¡¿Un traidor?!- Lucius gritó poniéndose en pie.

-¡Sí! ¡Un traidor! Parece que tu cómoda posición te ha hecho olvidar el pasado- Snape hablaba tranquilo y con rotundidad- si es él... si de verdad es él, imagino que ya estará al tanto de la situación de aquellos que fuimos... ¡ya sabes! ¿Y no crees que tu lugar está junto con tu cuñada?

-¡¿Y cual es tu lugar Severus?! ¡¿Aquí junto al viejo Dumbledore?! ¡¿Bajo el amparo de su protección?!- inquirió Lucius muy enfadado.

-Exactamente...- dijo Snape- exactamente yo estoy donde él me dijo que estuviera, y piensa en esto: si él no ha venido a pedirme ayuda, es porque ya no confía en mí, y si ya no confía en mí, mucho menos lo iba a hacer en ti, que lo negaste.

-Puede que tengas razón Severus- Lucius se tranquilizó y se sentó de nuevo- pero no me lo reproches, no fue por dinero, ni por la honra... lo negué todo por mi familia.

-Eso él, no lo va a comprender- contestó Snape pensativo.

-¿Y qué le va a pasar a mi hijo? Tienes que ayudarme- le rogó Lucius casi llorando- él confió en ti más que en nadie, y si no le has traicionado volverá a confiar.

-¿Si no le he traicionado? Se lo que piensas, y él debe pensar igual... demasiados años junto al viejo ¿verdad?

-Me temo que es lo que pensamos todos- afirmó Malfoy- pero estoy seguro de que tú podrás convencerlo.

-Sabes perfectamente que estoy cansado de esta situación- dijo Snape con desdén- lo último que yo quería era quedarme aquí...

-Entonces regresa con él... dudo que Dumbledore te permita alejarte de su lado- comentó Lucius- pero debes intentarlo.

-Lucius, haré cuanto esté en mis manos, ahora será mejor que te vayas.

Los dos hombres salieron y se despidieron en el vestíbulo, Lucius se fue, y Snape caminó hasta el despacho de Dumbledore; Harry y Hermione tuvieron que ser muy rápidos para colarse detrás del Profesor, y muy hábiles para que no se diera cuenta, y una vez más escucharon junto a la puerta.

-Severus...- Albus estaba sentado tras su escritorio- ¿Has hablado con Lucius?

-Sí- contestó secamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- el anciano lo miró atentamente, por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Ir a buscarlo...

-¿Crees que será tan fácil? ¿Te devolverá a los niños sin más?

-En absoluto- Snape seguía de pie, mirando fijamente al director- suponiendo que estén vivos, no los dejará ir sin más.

-¿Y entonces?

-Me quedaré con él, Albus.

-Sabes que eso no lo puedo permitir- le replicó Dumbledore; pero su voz era suave, tranquila e inalterable.

-¡Estoy cansado!- gritó de repente Snape- ¡Cansado! Prefiero acabar con esto de la forma más radical.

-Eso no le beneficiaría a nadie Severus.

-A nadie excepto a mí- replicó Snape taciturno.

-Ve Severus, ve e implórale, pero ya sabes que en otra ocasión no te sirvió de nada. Prestándole tus servicios no los salvarás.

Snape miró al suelo sin decir nada.

-Severus... Severus... Búscalo y habla con él, pero si te pide imposibles déjalo por perdido.

-¿Y los niños?- preguntó Snape con un hilo de voz.

-Dalos por muertos.


	6. EL QUINTO AMOR

**EL QUINTO AMOR**

Se habían perdido la clase de transformaciones y la clase de vuelo, y fue en las escaleras, cuando se dirigían a la clase de encantamientos, cuando McGonagall los interceptó. Estaba muy asustada, pues pensaba que habían desaparecido como los otros niños, pero eso, por más excusas que le dieron, no evitó que los castigara.

Nada mas terminaron de comer, tuvieron que ir a la biblioteca a hacer montones de ensayos sobre transformaciones, y no se retirarían a dormir hasta que terminaran.

Aislados en una mesa comenzaron a charlar:

-¿Qué piensas ahora del Profesor Snape, Harry?

-Es culpable a todas luces- contestó el chico frunciendo el ceño- ha tenido engañado a Dumbledore todos estos años.

-Confieso que después de haberlo oído hablar con el Señor Malfoy, eso es lo que parece- admitió Hermione- pero no olvido lo que nos dijo Hagrid.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Harry dejando a un lado su pluma.

-Dumbledore confía en Snape- dijo Hermione susurrante- Dumbledore no es tonto, si confía en él es por algo.

-Dumbledore no es tonto- repitió el chico- pero Snape es muy astuto, seguro que ha logrado engañarlo.

-Ssssh... calla Harry, ahí viene Parvati- le dijo la niña sonriendo a la otra Gryffindor.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- saludó Patil sentándose con ellos.

-Pues aquí estamos, cumpliendo un castigo- Harry levantó el montón de pergaminos escritos que tenía delante.

-Entonces, igual que yo- dijo Parvati en un suspiro- el profesor Snape me ha castigado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry de reojo.

-Me pilló intentando colarme en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-¿Y qué buscabas allí?- le preguntó Harry que no estaba muy al tanto de los cotilleos.

Las dos niñas se miraron, Patil se puso roja, y comenzaron a reír, mientras que Harry las miraba sin comprenderlas.

Fueron pasando las horas y la biblioteca se vació por completo, tan solo quedaban los tres gryffindors.

-Yo ya he terminado- anunció Hermione bostezando.

-Yo también- dijo Harry guardando el tintero.

-A mí aún me queda un rato- se quejó Patil.

-Lo siento Parvati, pero ya hará un par de horas que se sirvió la cena, y mi estómago me pide a rugidos que vaya a ver si encuentro algo de comer- se excusó Harry sonriendo.

-Sí vamos, yo también estoy hambrienta- Hermione recogió todas sus cosas y se puso en pie- con un poco de suerte quedará algo en las cocinas.

-Está bien chicos, hasta mañana- se despidió Patil viéndolos salir de la biblioteca, y se quedó completamente sola. Casi inmediatamente una ventana se abrió, la noche (como todas las noches) era oscura, fría y venía acompañada del viento. La niña se subió a una silla y se encaramó a la ventana para cerrarla pero algo llamó su atención, el aire que golpeaba su cara se había transformado en una voz lastimera que le dijo lo siguiente:

_**El quinto solo estaba, mas cuando nadie lo miraba,**_

_**una brisa misteriosa, le propinó una losa.**_

Mientras tanto, Harry y Hermione salían del comedor algo tristes por no haber encontrado nada de comer.

-¡Tengo hambre!- protestó el chico dando una patada en el suelo.

-Harry tranquilo, nos queda el plan "B".

-¿Cuál es el plan "B", Herm?

-Coger la capa de invisibilidad y colarnos en las cocinas- Hermione sonrió.

Y así lo hicieron, se aseguraron de que no habían elfos y comenzaron a buscar aquí y allí; cuando ya era más que evidente que alguien había saqueado las despensas se consideraron saciados y estuvieron charlando un rato.

-Recapitulemos Harry, el primero fue Neville- iba haciendo la cuenta con los dedos- el segundo Ron... pobre Ron..., el tercero Draco, ahora sabemos por lo que dijo Snape que también está en peligro... ¿qué querrá decir aquello de que el lugar del Señor Malfoy está con su cuñada?

-No lo se Herm- contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros- pero lo llamó traidor ¿Ves cómo Snape está del lado de Voldemort?

-Céntrate Harry- le pidió la morena- si pudiéramos atar todos los cabos podríamos evitar que desapareciera una cuarta persona ¿qué decía el verso del cuarto amor?

-El cuarto se cansó, y con él regresó; pero el Señor despechado, pensó que no estaba enamorado.

-¿Dónde habré escuchado antes lo del cansancio?- se preguntó Hermione frotándose la sien.

-Seguro que me lo has escuchado a mí hace cinco minutos- dijo Harry alegre- me dormiría aquí mismo.

-¡Ay Harry! No se como puedes pensar en dormir en un momento así.

Un ruido en el pasillo rompió su conversación, se ocultaron bajo la capa y se asomaron, era Snape, vestido con una túnica de viaje y abandonaba el pasillo rápidamente. Se miraron y debieron pensar lo mismo porque, sin decir nada, empujaron la puerta a la vez y lo siguieron.

Pararon a pocos metros del bosque oscuro, no se atrevieron a adentrarse y perdieron a Snape de vista.

-¿Qué hacemos Harry?

-Yo me quedo a esperarlo aquí- dijo Harry con firmeza- quizá descubramos algo.

-Yo me quedo contigo Harry pero ¿y si no vuelve? Por lo que escuchamos esta mañana seguramente haya ido a buscar a quién-tú-ya-sabes.

-Si no vuelve es porque se ha unido a él.

-También puede que... en fin...- Hermione titubeó- ya sabes lo que dijo Hagrid, nadie está a salvo.

Hacía mucho frío, se refugiaron al abrigo de un árbol en las orillas del bosque, era una noche realmente horrible, el viento soplaba con fiereza, no había Luna ni estrellas cuyo reflejo les permitiera ver más allá de sus narices, de vez en cuando caía alguna gota de lluvia y podían oír el aullido de los lobos.

Al menos pasaron cuatro horas, estaban rendidos y ya no podían soportarlo más. En ese momento reapareció Snape, cabizbajo y murmurando. Lo siguieron de nuevo y los condujo hasta las gárgolas que daban paso al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Harry...-Hermione hablaba muy bajito- si el Profesor Snape se va a hablar con el Director, yo creo que podré dormir más tranquila...

-Tienes razón Hermione, vayámonos a dormir...


	7. EL SEXTO AMOR

** EL SEXTO AMOR**

Al día siguiente desayunaron con la noticia de la desaparición de Parvati Patil. Les parecía imposible y se sentían culpables.

-¡Otra vez Hermione!- se quejó Harry- otra vez por mi culpa, no debimos dejarla sola ¿qué me hubiera costado esperar a que terminara su castigo?

-Lo se Harry... lo se...- Hermione se esforzaba por aguantar las lágrimas- no debimos irnos... no debimos...

Fue un día muy triste, la mañana transcurría lenta y tediosa, y no recordaban haber tenido nunca unas clases tan aburridas, el ambiente era denso, y tenían la sensación de que los rodeaba un áurea oscura, la niebla... la niebla cada vez más tupida, el silencio...

Por la tarde Harry se sentía muy cansado, había dormido poco y mal, así que se quedó en su dormitorio acurrucado en la cama.

Por lo contrario, Hermione estaba más nerviosa que cansada. Le encantaba irse a los invernaderos a pensar, aquel olor tan tenue a flores le hacía sentirse en plena naturaleza, y allí se sentía segura y relajada.

Le daba vueltas al asunto, pensaba en la canción, las desapariciones, las conversaciones de Snape... algo no cuadraba. La cuarta en desaparecer había sido Patil, pero no conseguía relacionar su desaparición con lo que decía el verso. Una vez más Hermione dijo en voz alta:

_**El cuarto se cansó, y con él regresó;**_

_**pero el Señor despechado, pensó que no estaba enamorado.**_

-El cuarto se cansó... y regresó...- murmuraba impacientemente- regresó... despechado... regresó... ¡eso no tiene nada que ver con Parvati!- gritó apretándose la cabeza.

Pero ella había sido la cuarta en desaparecer, el verso no coincidía pero, había sido la cuarta...

Una luz brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Fue Snape quién gritó que estaba cansado! ¡Ya lo tengo! Le dijo a Lucius que ya no confiaba en él porque no le había pedido ayuda... eso coincide con lo de "el Señor despechado, pensó que no estaba enamorado".

-Pero...- se llevó las manos a la boca- si el verso dice "regresó" es porque antes... ¡Snape estaba al servicio de Voldemort! ¡era un mortífago! ¡¿Cómo ha podido Dumbledore confiar en él?!

Se sentó en un rincón, cavilaba y cavilaba, estaba segura de poder deshacer el enigma, entonces recordó algo que el Director le dijo al Profesor:

_"Ve Severus, ve e implórale, pero ya sabes que en otra ocasión no te sirvió de nada. Prestándole tus servicios no los salvarás."_

-¿En otra ocasión?- susurró la niña- quizá Snape le prestó sus servicios para salvar a alguien... quizá... quizá ese sea el motivo por el que Dumbledore confía en Snape.

Hermione sintió pena por el Profesor, era evidente que había pasado por muchos malos ratos en su vida, estas no debían de ser las primeras desapariciones... o muertes... con las que había tenido que enfrentarse.

-¡Vamos Hermione, organiza tus ideas!- se exigió así misma- suponiendo que Snape sea la cuarta víctima, el quinto verso sí coincidiría con Parvati - se aclaró la voz y recitó una vez más:

_**El quinto solo estaba, mas cuando nadie lo miraba,**_

_**una brisa misteriosa, le propinó una losa.**_

Se estremeció pensando que todo indicaba a que su compañera estaba muerta, y Ron... Ron también...

Patil estaba sola en la biblioteca, y encontraron la ventana abierta...

-Está claro que ella es la quinta víctima, y Snape la cuarta pero... no tengo claro por qué Vold... bueno... le permitió regresar sano y salvo.

Se estrujó el cerebro todo cuanto pudo pero no daba con la respuesta.

Dejando el mal humor a un lado, dio un brinco y se puso en pie exclamando: ¡Ánimo Hermione, no lo puedes saber todo pero, de todos modos, eres muy lista!

-Hermione...- una voz a sus espaldas la llamó.

-Harry ¿eres tú?- se giró lentamente mas, no esperaba ver lo que vio y la pobre niña se puso a tiritar.


	8. EL SÉPTIMO AMOR

**EL SÉPTIMO AMOR**

Harry estaba desconsolado llorando sin parar, su amiga... Hermione también... había desaparecido ¡Todos habían desaparecido! Pero no quería ser un iluso ¡muertos! ¡seguro que estaban todos muertos! Era culpa suya... era culpa suya...

Todos los Profesores de Hogwarts y otros empleados, junto con Harry, estaban reunidos en el despacho del Director. El asunto se les había ido de las manos y era de máxima importancia mantener al chico a salvo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Albus?- le preguntó Minerva desalentada.

-Proteger a Harry y a todos los alumnos- el Director estaba de pie, no aparentaba estar nervioso pero no dejaba de frotarse las manos- Vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día Profesores. Darán sus clases y después por turnos, unos por la tarde y otros por la noche, irán haciendo rondas por la escuela, no ha de quedar ni un solo rincón al descubierto, y los terrenos Hagrid...

Hagrid se levantó asintiendo con la cabeza- Sí Director...

-Pídele ayuda a Firenze – continuó hablando el anciano- que no deje que nadie entre o salga del bosque.

Estuvieron hablando durante largas horas, organizando los grupos de vigilancia y discutiendo sobre que hechizos de protección emplear entre otras cosas, Harry finalmente se quedó dormido en el sillón de Dumbledore, desde la desaparición de Hermione la tarde anterior, no había pegado ojo, y a pesar de que todos estaban hablando sin cesar, comenzó a cabecear y se durmió.

-¡Profesores!- exclamó Albus finalmente- Ya está amaneciendo, dispónganse para dar sus clases y recuerden todas las recomendaciones, no quiero que ningún alumno se quede solo en ningún instante.

Los Profesores salieron en orden, la Profesora Hooch sonrió cuando vio a Harry dormir tan plácidamente, Hagrid parecía el más asustado (su cara de terror contrastaba mucho con su condición de gigante).

-Severus, espera- lo llamó Dumbledore antes de que saliera- cierra la puerta y hablemos un momento.

-¿Sí, Señor Director?- la voz de Snape sonaba gélida, miraba de reojo como Harry dormía en el sillón.

-Pégate a él...- le pidió Dumbledore, Harry despertó en ese momento escuchando la frase que venía a continuación- ...no es preciso que vigiles a Harry.

Snape no dijo nada, asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

Durante las siguientes semanas Dumbledore no se separó del chico en ningún momento, hasta que un día, sin darle explicaciones a Harry, se fue del castillo.

Era martes, y a tercera hora de la mañana estaban en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras con Quirrell.

-...esto es todo por hoy- anunció el Profesor- os podéis ir ya. Harry, espera que quiero hablar contigo un momentito.

El niño recogió sus cosas y se quedó junto a su pupitre, los demás alumnos se fueron, estaban los dos solos. El Profesor empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Harry, lo miraba a los ojos pero sin decir nada.

-¡Quirrell!- Snape entró de repente en el aula interrumpiéndolos, miró fijamente al otro Profesor y frunció el ceño.

-Se... Severus...- farfulló Quirrell retrocediendo- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Potter, váyase de aquí o llegará tarde a su siguiente clase- dijo Snape con aspereza.

Harry se fue dejando a los dos profesores solos, estaba furioso pues pensaba que quizá Quirrell le hubiera podido decir algo que lo ayudara, era evidente que Quirrell estaba en contra de Snape ¡había tratado de estrangularlo! ¡Yo lo vi! pensó el chico. Tenía que buscar otro momento, otra oportunidad para hablar con Quirrell a solas, quizá tenía información que demostrara la culpabilidad de Snape.

Esperó a que se hiciera de noche y a que todos los alumnos, incluidos los prefectos, estuvieran dormidos. Se envolvió con la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió al dormitorio de Quirrell, sabía que estaría allí porque al Profesor le había tocado hacer guardia por la tarde y ahora estaría durmiendo.

Avanzó por los pasillos con sumo cuidado, deberían haber algunos profesores haciendo la ronda y de hecho pudo ver a McGonagall, de lejos, girando una esquina alumbrada por su varita.

Al llegar ante la puerta de la habitación de Quirrell, se topó con la sorpresa de que precisamente Snape estaba montando guardia allí maldición parecía que el Profesor de pociones intentaba evitar a toda costa que Harry se entrevistara con Quirrell, esperó largo rato pero Snape no se movió de allí en absoluto, estaba de pie sin apenas gesticular.

Por suerte o por desgracia a Harry no le quedó más remedio que volver a su dormitorio, lo intentaría en otro momento.

Harry madrugó mucho al día siguiente, quería probar suerte esa misma mañana, se vistió rápido y volvió al pasillo donde estaban los dormitorios de los Profesores pero Snape seguía allí; lo miró a los ojos y pensó que si el Profesor no había dormido en toda la noche y ahora, durante toda la mañana, debía impartir clases, quizá por la tarde estuviera durmiendo y pudiera ir a hablar a solas con Quirrell.

-Potter... ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Severus con desgana.

-¡Nada!- Harry se había quedado en blanco, sin saber que decir.

-¿Nada Potter?- preguntó burlonamente el Profesor- pues diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por venir a no hacer nada ante los dormitorios de los Profesores. Su lugar en estos momentos es el gran comedor, desayunando con el resto del alumnado.

Harry resopló y sin añadir nada más se fue.

Las horas pasaron muy lentas para el chico, le daba la sensación de que las clases no acabarían nunca, pero al fin se hizo la hora de comer.

Comprobó con desaliento que Snape estaba en el comedor, sentado junto a Quirrell en la mesa de los Profesores ¿Es que este hombre no duerme nunca? pero tenía toda la tarde por delante.

Desde la desaparición de Patil, Harry no había vuelto a la biblioteca, pero cogió todos sus bártulos y entró porque le habían dicho que Quirrell estaba allí. En silencio miró de reojo al Profesor que le sonrió ¡Perfecto! solo tenía que esperar a que todos sus compañeros se fueran.

Pasaron unas dos horas, Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor comprobando que no quedaba nadie, se levantó y fue a Hablar con Quirrell.

-Harry... al fin solos- dijo el Profesor con voz melosa.

-Me temo que no Quirrell- los interrumpió Snape saliendo de entre las estanterías con un par de libros bajo el brazo- ...yo sigo aquí. Potter, ¿Qué hace que no está en su sala común junto a sus compañeros Gryffindors? Son las 7 de la tarde y, según las recomendaciones del Director, debería estar allí, 15 puntos menos por romper una norma.

Harry lo miró desafiante, él sabía que Dumbledore le dijo que no lo vigilara, pero precisamente eso era lo que parecía, allí donde él iba se encontraba a Snape. Apartó la mirada, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pasaron varias semanas del mismo modo, cada vez que Harry trataba de acercarse a Quirrell, Snape aparecía interrumpiéndolos, sentía que lo vigilaba 24 horas al día ¡Es insoportable!

A altas horas de la noche cuando ya todos dormían, el niño tubo un extraño sueño. Estaba todo oscuro, pero oía una voz melosa que le era familiar, de repente se encontró en Hogwarts y la voz lo condujo por pasillos y escaleras hacia el tercer piso, y le mostró una puerta solo cuando Snape cierre esta puerta tras de sí, tú y yo podremos hablar en el bosque

Harry despertó empapado en sudor, pero debía darse prisa, pondría el plan en marcha en ese mismo momento.

Se vistió y se abrigó, cogió su capa de invisibilidad y salió al pasillo.

Fue directamente al dormitorio de Quirrell, donde sabía que estaría Snape vigilando.

-¿Otra vez aquí Potter? ¿Y de noche?- preguntó Severus alumbrando al chico con su varita.

-¡Así es!- contestó Harry desafiante.

-¡No seas insolente Potter!- bramó el hombre- Regresa a tu cuarto.

-¡No lo haré!- gritó Harry.

El chico, se cubrió con la capa y salió corriendo hacia el tercer piso, Snape guiado por el sonido de los pasos lo siguió: ¡¡Potter, deténgase!!

Al llegar ante la puerta paró y miró hacia atrás, Snape lo seguía de cerca, entonces la abrió un poco sin llegar a ver lo que había dentro, la cerró de golpe y se echó a un lado.

Snape pensó que el chico estaba allí dentro, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

Y así fue como todos los amores volvieron con sus Señores.


	9. EL SEÑOR DE LOS AMORES

**EL SEÑOR DE LOS AMORES**

Harry se internó en el bosque, no se topó ni con Hagrid, ni con los centauros que deberían estar montando guardia.

Llegó hasta un claro, lo reconoció enseguida pues lo había visto en su sueño, Quirrell no tardaría en aparecer.

Llevaba media hora esperando y comenzó a sentir como el viento le traía un lamento, eran varias voces que pudo reconocer, pero por más que miraba allí no había nadie.

De repente una luz verdosa lo envolvió, y pudo ver lo que hasta entonces no había visto, a su alrededor atado cada uno en un árbol estaban sus 5 compañeros desaparecidos. Estaban demacrados, inclinando sus cabezas hacia delante y parecían muertos.

-¡Hermione!- Harry corrió hacia ella, pero entonces Quirrell apareció saliendo de detrás del árbol.

-¡Profesor!- Harry se detuvo- pero... pero...

-Sí Potter- comenzó a hablar con voz melosa- he sido yo todo este tiempo.

-Pero... pero Snape...

-¡Ah! Snape- Quirrell sonrió- ¿Da el pego, verdad? Siempre tan serio... tan vigilante...

-Creí que me vigilaba para...

-No Potter, era a mí a quien vigilaba- repuso Quirrell con desprecio- no me dejaba solo nunca pero el no lo entiende, yo nunca estoy solo.

-Fuiste tú quién me hizo soñar con la puerta del tercer piso- dijo Harry asustado- ¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Snape?

-La muerte- dijo secamente el Profesor- tras esa puerta estaba la muerte de Snape, y tú Harry- puso su voz melosa- lo has conducido hasta ella, tú has llevado a Snape hasta la muerte. Mi Señor no se atrevió a enfrentarlo cuando vino al bosque, estaba muy débil, y creyó que lo había traicionado y que venía a matarlo. Mi Señor no teme a los niños- señaló a los que estaban atados en los árboles- pero Snape es un mago muy poderoso, no podía enfrentarse a él directamente. Tú le has ahorrado ese trabajo.

-No puede ser... yo... yo... yo no he matado a Snape...- Harry tartamudeaba, tenía mucho miedo y ahora estaba siendo consciente de lo que Snape había hecho en las últimas semanas por él, nunca dormía, siempre tratando de protegerlo.

-Sí Potter, tú lo has matado- afirmó Quirrell- fui yo quien le dio a Hagrid aquel huevo de dragón, ¡el muy estúpido! Siempre habla más de la cuenta, me dijo que en Hogwarts había un perro gigante de tres cabezas, un cancerbero protegiendo algo valioso. Y ese monstruoso animal habrá devorado a Snape.

-Es horrible... no puede ser... yo... no...

-Déjame hablar con el chico- de la nada, apareció una figura negra en el centro del claro, Harry la reconoció fue la misma que vio meses atrás y le recitó la canción, pero no parecía tan macilento.

-Sí Harry- el mismísimo Lord Voldemort se acercaba al chico a paso lento- ahora me encuentro mucho mejor, fíjate en tus escuálidos amigos... cual dementor les he ido absorbiendo el alma poco a poco hasta casi reconstruir la mía... no están muertos muchacho pero, ahora que estás tú aquí, podré terminar el festín...

-¡Detente Tom!- gritó una potente voz saliendo de la oscuridad.

-¡Dumbledore!- exclamó Harry, sintió que su corazón se llenaba de esperanza, no todo estaba perdido.

-El viejo Director...- siseó Voldemort- ...me dijeron que no estabas en el colegio- miró a Quirrell con ira- creí que estabas de viaje...

-No he puesto un pie en el colegio desde hace semanas, Tom- Albus hablaba con su típica tranquilidad, como si tuviera la situación completamente controlada- pero no he estado de viaje, ayudado por los centauros he estado rastreando el bosque, hasta dar contigo...

-Y aquí me tienes...- le desafió Voldemort- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Entrégate Tom- le pidió Dumbledore- es lo más sensato.

-No me gustan tus sensateces, viejo- Voldemort miró a Quirrell y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza- ¡MÁTALO!

Quirrell sacó su varita rápidamente y apunto al pecho de Dumbledore gritando: ¡Avada Kedavra!

Pero Albus ni siquiera abrió la boca, movió su varita y salió un reluciente rayo amarillo, se protegió así mismo y a Harry, y la maldición le fue devuelta a Quirrell que cayó muerto al suelo. Voldemort profirió un grito horrible, y transformándose en polvo desapareció del lugar.

De vuelta al castillo, Dumbledore transportó a los alumnos en camillas que hizo levitar, y Harry miró el cielo abierto, por primera vez en meses pudo ver las estrellas.


End file.
